forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistis Sophia
| alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Pistis Sophia, the Ascetic, was a member of the Celestial Hebdomad and ruler of Solania, the Electrum Heaven of Mount Celestia. Her symbol was the eagle. She was a patron of ascetics, monks, and mystics. Description Pistis Sophia was a beautiful, eight-foot-tall tome archon. She had an androgynous body with subtle feminine traits. From her back grew transparent, silver-feathered wings that caught the light. She had skin that shone like polished crystal the color of indigo, and her eyes were bright and green. Her hair was silver. Personality Pistis Sophia had a countenance that embodied sincerity and serenity. Even if forced to fight, she never displayed a temper or even a scowl. To gaze upon her gentle face filled viewers with hope. She never spoke a lie, believing that truth was required for pure harmony and happiness. A true ascetic, Pistis Sophia had no desires for material possessions; indeed, she encouraged others to cast aside their possessions—even their clothing—and live lives of contentment. She believed that possessions signified insecurity and greed. Abilities Much like a monk, Pistis Sophia had mastered the art of using her hands and feet as weapons. Her hands were considered holy weapons, and if she struck an evil creature, it was ravaged by golden ice. She had exceptional reflexes and skills at evasion, and—also like a monk—she had the wholeness of body to heal any wounds she endured. Furthermore, Pistis Sophia had all of the powers common to tome archons. In addition to these, unique magical abilities were available to her. She could detect chaos and see any creature as they truly were. By thought alone, she could surround her head with a flaming crown of brilliance so bright as to blind foes, enter the Ethereal Plane, dispel all but the most powerful magical effects, instill hope in subjects within range, remove fatigue, send a short message to an individual anywhere in the multiverse, defend herself with a mystical shield, fill an evil creature with intense feelings of remorse, and grant a subject a vision of the Seven Heavens. With a single, spoken holy word, she could slay or banish wicked beings, and she could whisper messages to recipients at a distance. Once per day, Pistis Sophia could perform a miracle. Three times per day, she could put one's heart at ease or overcome enemies with waves of exhaustion. She was also immune to magical hindrances against her movement. Possessions In keeping with her philosophy, Pistis Sophia had no possessions, nor did she have a palace from which she ruled. She never used weapons, only relying on her fists and feet if combat were necessary. Activities initiate of Pistis Sophia.'']] Pistis Sophia spent her time visiting the assortment of cathedrals and monasteries that dotted the heavenly landscape of Solania. She also enjoyed walking with petitioners or pilgrims through Solania's foggy valleys. In the Realms, some lawful good clerics dedicated themselves to Pistis Sophia's cause. While she could not grant spells directly, she would petition their patron deity to grant them access to unique spells and an ability to smite evil foes with greater force. Relationships One of Pistis Sophia's champions was Drusulai, a half-celestial dwarven paladin of Moradin who guarded the armories of Erackinor. When Drusulai first met Pistis Sophia, he was filled with awe at her presence. She kissed his waraxe, enchanting it with righteous power. Appendix Inspiration Of all the members of the Celestial Hebdomad, Pistis Sophia is the only one whose name was inspired by the Gnostic teachings of the real world. In many Gnostic texts, Sophia, "Wisdom", was a major divine figure, though neither an archon nor a part of the Hebdomad itself. In fact, she ruled over the seven from an eighth sphere. The name "Pistis Sophia" means "Faith of Wisdom" and is actually the title of an ancient Gnostic text that describes the fall and redemption of Sophia. References Connections Category:Tome archons Category:Inhabitants of Solania Category:Inhabitants of Mount Celestia Category:Inhabitants of the House of the Triad Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Law Category:Inhabitants of the Upper Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Members of the Celestial Hebdomad Category:Sexless Category:Celestial paragons Category:Inhabitants of feminine gender